A Whole New Out Look
by Reality-IS-Fiction
Summary: Au: Godric had grown tired of his exsistance but will a girl change the way he views his life and that of others? Godric/OFC Eric/Sookie Bill/Sookie. Rating now M for chap 14 and future chaps
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just edited the whole story for any large mistakes I could see and am re-uploading it all today b/c I really didn't like some of the obvious mistakes.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~**_

As Godric walked the streets of Dallas taking in the people, the sights and sounds with new eyes, the change in prospective had been a long time coming, he had grown tired of the constant killing and torture that was the traditional vampire life; he had little need to feed anymore age had its advantages, little blood was need to sustain him, so why continue to kill if he had no need for the blood. He watched the people, old and young, walk the streets enjoying the crisp, cool night, they were so care free, not a care in the world and in that moment he envied them, envied the peace in which they existed, the ease in which they lived and...died. Death was the one thing he envied most, to grow old and die, to leave the world behind and move on to the next plain of existents, whatever that plain may be, he often thought about meeting the sun but had never committed to the thought of walking out in to the sun, it seemed cowardly to simply kill one's self, but for someone over 2000 years old death did not come easy.

He stopped in front of a bar, one that did serve TruBlood, he turned and headed in the establishment, he had begun to drink TruBlood instead of glamoring unsuspecting humans in to giving them their blood, though truth be told human blood tasted so much better. He walked to the one of the tall pub tables and took as seat on the bar stool, he looked around the room it was just like any other human bar nothing special about it.

He saw a human female walking toward him, a waitress he discerned form her black pants, white top, apron and note pad, she was small, tiny in fact, she stood only 5.2 at the most and she was wearing heel so he guessed she was actually only 5 feet tall, she deathly thin making her look fragile, she was pale, almost as pale as he was, her hair was a rich dark alburn, and her eyes were a shocking shade of green, she was plain to human and vampire standards not a great beauty like some of the woman he had known and seen in his years on this Earth but there was something about the girl in front of him.

"Hello there," She smiled at him, her southern twang wasn't overly thick. "What can I get for you hun?"

She was young, he noted as she spoke, too young to be working in a bar legally. "A TruBlood A- if you have it." Godric expected her to either begin to fawn over him or run way in fear, but to his surprise her heart rate stayed the same and she showed not visible sign of being shaken by his order.

"I believe we do Sir, would you like it warmed up?" She asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world, though she no longer adressed him as 'hun' but Sir, she knew to respect him, smart little human.

Godric, for a brief moment, was inclined to think she was a fangbanger but one sniff and he knew that she had never been touched by any man human or vampire, the beast with in him purred think of what it would be like to take that innocents. "I would like that thank you..." He said hoping the creature would supply her name, though he didn't know why he wanted to know it but something about her was drawing him in.

"Fred." She replied and he raised an eye brow.

"Fred?" He chuckled softly.

She smiles. "It's short for Winifred." She explained.

The vampire nodded slightly. "I am Godric."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Godric."

She held out her hand to shake his before blushing, "Your kind doesn't shake hands does it?"

Winifred or Fred as she liked to be called went to pull her had back but before she could, Godric had clasped his hand in hers. "The pleasure it mine Fred." His stare was instance and it forced her to look away and blush even more.

She released his hand. "I'll be back with your TruBlood in a moment Sir." she turned and walked toward the bar.

She walked back to the bar picking up one of the serving trays before giving her orders to David, the bartender.

"David, I need 2 Apple Martini's, a pitcher of Green Light with 5 glasses and one TruBlood A- if we got it." She said loudly so her voice would carry over the voices of the other people at the bar.

"TruBlood?" David look appalled.

"Yes TruBlood A- and please warm it up." She had never understood peoples hostility toward vampires, sure they drank blood but they need it to live, so why hate someone who is just trying to stay alive.

He placed the other orders on her tray and slipped the TruBlood in to the small microwave. "Alex's ain't going to like you serving one of those _things_." He told her as he spat the word things.

She shrugged. "They have just as much right to be here if not more then us." Winifred said as he sat the now warm TruBlood on her tray.

"Dumbest thing I ever heard you say girl." He huffed and when back to taking orders.

She picked up her tray and walked back through the crowd dropping off orders as she went until all she had left was the Vampire's drink, she made her way to his table and plucked it of her tray and sat it in front of him.

"There you are, hope it's to your liking." She smiled a brilliant smile.

Godric didn't smile back but nodded. "Thank you." He pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Keep the change." He said as she took the bill.

She placed the cash in her apron. "Thanks, if you need anything else just flag me down." She spun on her heals before walking away and began to bus tables as she went.

As he watch he walk away he got another whiff of her scent, she smelled of Vanilla, sweat, and alcohol, it was natural not like most woman in this day and age that drenched themselves in perfume.

About a half an hour had passed as he watched the people and her go about there business, his TruBlood was only half drank, it tasted so different from human blood, it was stale and metallic and the consistency was also off, a shadow fell over him as he took another pull of the drink.

"Your kind is not welcome here Vampire." The large man spat out his face read and full of anger.

Godric set his drink down and looked up the man, he was build, muscular, 6.1, with light brown hair and brown eyes. "You serve TruBlood, one would think that my kind was welcome." He spoke in a bored tone; he caught a slight movement from the corner of his eye and saw the waitress, Winifred looking at the pair biting her lip and clutching the round serving tray to her chest.

"We have it for idiot kids that wanna drink it to be like your kind, but make no mistake bloodsucker, you are not welcome here." The man glared at him with hate filled eyes.

"Alex." A female voice called and both man and vampire turned toward the young girl.

"What?" He bellowed at the girl causing her to flinch back slighty.

"You're making a scene," She said setting down her tray on a table and gestured to the people no watching the confrontation. "why don't you just let Godric finish his drink and I'm sure he will leave peacefully when done." She looked to Godric who gave her the slightest nod.

The man snorted in disgust as he looked at her. "On a first name base with a Vampire, are you his little fangbanger? Is that why you served the bloodsucker you little bitch!" He yelled his face was now read as could be.

Several of the other man laughed as he spoke and other looked at her in disgust and nodded agreeing with Alex.

Godric got up from his seat and stepped toward the human. "Apologize." It was not a request, it was an order.

Alex look at the vampire and then to Winifred. "Both of you get out of my bar and don't come back." He turned to walk away but was stopped by a strong hand.

Godric grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "I don't like to be ignored." His voice was clam but emanated power.

"Fine, I'm sorry I ever hired the whore." The foolish man spoke causing the vampire holding him to tighten his grip and the man to wince in pain.

"Please just leave him be, do not be the monster he wants you to be." Winifred spoke softly and walked over to the pair lightly touching Godric's arm unsure if touching him was a good idea.

Godric looked to the girl and back to the man before letting him go. "You should be thanking her." He remarked as he turned and made his way toward the exit.

Winifred quickly followed him out of the bar and on to the dark street.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

As Godric left the bar and walked out on to the empty street, he could hear the child follow him out, he could smell the salt of her tears and hear her sniffle lightly, he stopped walking and turned toward her causing her to stop walking as well.

"I am sorry you have lost your employment." He said watching she

she attempted to wipe her tears away with her hand.

She sniffled as he spoke, "It's fine it was just a job, there are loads of jobs in this town." she added a fake smile trying to sell her lie, it didn't work in the slightest.

Godric just looked at her with knowing eyes.

She sighed. "Ok so maybe it's not fine but what's done is done, nothing you or I do will change that." She began to walk down the side walk and Godric fell in to step beside her.

"Most humans would be blaming me for getting them fired, so why is it that you are not?" He asked looking over at the young girl, wondering why she was not yelling at him, blaming him for her loss of employment, it was odd that she would not.

Winifred shook her head. "You didn't get me fired, I got myself fired for trying to defuse the situation, it was my choice to get involved so why blame you for something that wasn't your fault."

"You are wise for some one so young." He was surprised that she spoke so wisely when he had meet vampires that had been around for hundreds of years and were not as wise.

"I guess everyone is young to you." She stated more than asked.

"Yes that is true, but even to other humans you are young, not yet even 20 years old." He watched as her face flashed with shock.

"I'm 22." She lied him as she turned the corner toward her home, though home was not the right word for where she lived it would never be home to her.

Godric laughed softly. "Child you are not 22, I don't care that you were working in a bar illegally but I would like to know your age."

He couldn't understand why he was so interested in the small human, maybe it was because she was so different for the vampires he had been around for hundreds of years, they were so far from anything human but this girl was like a breath of fresh air.

She let out a breath and look over at him, the street lights on his pale skin made it look transparent, the dark circles under his eyes were evident, for the first time that night she noticed with his bluey green eyes, his short dark hair and small but muscular build that he was actually handsome, not in a shocking way but a natural way.

"I'm 17. I told you my age want to share yours?" She asked shyly, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

He was slightly surprised by her age, what was a human child who should be at home in bed doing working in a bar at 2 am. "I am over 2000 years old but when I was changed I was only about 15 or 16 summers old, we didn't keep track of ages as well as humans do in this day and age." He answered honestly.

She stopped walking dead in her tracks looking shocked. "2000 years old?" Her green eyes were wide and in awe.

Godric could not help but crack a small smile at her expression.

"Yes, 2000."

She fell back in to step with him after gaining her barrings. "That's amazing to have lived that long." She looked up and realized that they had arrived at her home.

"To human standereds yes, but to my kind it is hardly impressive." Godric shrugged slightly.

She clasped her hands together. "This is my stop." she inclined her head to the large building.

Godric looked over to where she had gestured, he was shocked at what he saw it was one of the rat trap, no tell motels in Dallas, he looked from her to the building, the place hand not changed in the last 30 years still had the 70's vibe to it and he was sure the rooms inside were worse than the half burnt out sign that read 'Classic Comfort Motel', and the faded paint job on the building, in-fact he knew they were from the street he could hear, hookers with johns and mice running through the walls.

"You live here?" The vampire questioned cocking his head toward

the offending building.

Winifred shrugged. "Yes, it's cheap and it got a bed a fridge and a bathroom what more do I need." The tone in her voice told him that she was ashamed, she way trying to hide it and if he had been human he might have missed it but there was no denying the shame in her voice.

"What of your parents, why do you not live with them?" He asked, she was a puzzle one he wanted to figure out.

"My parents are dead." She said in a whisper looking away from him.

Something about her claim rang false but he ignored it for the time being. " I see, I wish to speak with you more but it appears you need sleep." He said as she yawned.

The girl smiled. "I would like that, you can visits me tomorrow night or another if you like."

"Good than it is settled, I will visit you tomorrow night after the sun sets." Godric was happy that he would be able to see the intriguing human again.

She smiled and nodded and turned back toward the motel as she walked her felt Godric fall in to step with her, it was only a moment before they came to her door, 32, she pulled out her key and unlocked it.

"Thank you for walking me home." Winifred said leaning against the door frame.

"Your welcome Fred, goodnight and I will see you tomorrow." Godric turned and took his leave walking back the way they had came.

"Goodnight Godric!" She called to his retreating figure.

Winifred closed her door and leaned against it sighing, tonight had been a crazy one, first she meets a vampire, gets fired for associating with said vampire and then the vampire walks her home, it was all so surreal. She pushed her self off of the door and walked to her washroom, it was another stick hot night in Dallas and she need a nice cool shower before attempting to sleep, she turned on the water before stripping her clothing and hopping in the the dingy green coloured shower. As she stood under the shower head her mind wondered back to Godric, she wondered if it was a good idea to see him again but she decided it was a little late to back out she had already agreed to see him and she did not want to piss of a vampire, plus he was interesting she wanted to know more about him. She washed her hair and rinsed before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, she dried herself and slipped out in to the bedroom and grabbed her night gown and pulled it on. Winifred's stomach growled and she sighed walking to the small fridge and looked inside seeing nothing but a few cans of PC pop, she put a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"No food for me tonight." She said aloud to herself before walking over to the bed and lied down pulling the blankets over her small body.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~**_

Godric walked back to the nest at a human speed, walking and thinking, it had been a long time since any human had been able to gain his interest, for the slip of a girl to have caught that interest there had to be something more to here than met the eye, something that drew him in. He stepped through the doors of the hotel and was greeted by several vampires and human, each bowed there head in respect as he passed, upon entering the main room he was greeted by Isabel and Stan.

"Where have you been?" Stan asked from his seat on the sofa.

Godric turned to him, " I don't know I had to inform you of my comings and going." he said calmly but his voice was full if authority.

"Sorry Sheriff." Stan didn't sound sorry at all, he was always trying to under-mind Godric's authority.

"How was your evening Godric?" Isabel asked smiling up at her old friend.

Godric smiled at her. "It was good Isabel and how was yours?"

"Wonderful, thank you Godric." She replied.

"I'm going to retire to my study." Godric told the pair before turning and walked through the room and up the stairs to his private rooms.

His study was coloured in rich reds and browns making it seem more inviting than a vampires study should be, there was a large brown leather couch and love seat in the left corner of the room that had a beautiful cherry wood coffee table in front of it, a small fire place was located to the right of the sitting area and his massive cherry wood desk said on the right corner, the walls were lined with books several first editions, and hundreds of others that were the only copy's left in the word, all the books were on cherry wood shelf's to match the rest of the furniture.

Godric walked over to the desk and sat down and turned on his laptop, he did enjoy the technology that this modern world had it made his job easier than it had been 100 years ago. He leaned back in the chair as the computer booted up, once it booted he began to check his email and look over several documents, it was two hour later that he began to feel tired the sun was going to come up soon he could feel it. The vampire closed the computer and stood, he walked to the bedroom, the bedroom was simple and had a bed a dresser, night stand and a plasma TV, the wood was all once again cherry matching the rest of his rooms, and hit the black out curtain button, blocking out all light from the outside world keeping him safe until night; he stripped him self of all his clothing before slipping in to the king size bed and pulling the feather duvet over his naked body, it was minutes before the he was in his sleep like state.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Godric awoke as the sun set over Dallas giving way to the darkness, he sat up and stretched feeling refreshed and rejuvenated; it was odd he had not had that kind of peaceful rest in a century or two. He rid himself of the duvet and stood the, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of white boxers, an off white pair of pants and a light grey sweater he dresses for the night ahead. The vampire walked to his study grabbing several papers that he had printed off the night before, once grabbing them he quickly excited his rooms and walked down stairs.

"Isabel?" He called quietly knowing she would hear him.

"In the lounge." He heard her musical voice call to him.

Godric turned and walked down a short hall in to the open lounge area that was on the main floor of the nest, several vampires and humans were in the lounge including Isabel and her human Hugo.

"Good evening to you both." He inclined his head toward the pair as he stopped in front of them.

"Good evening Sir." Hugo greeted him as Isabel petted his hair.

Isabel looked up at him contently, "Evening. Did you rest well

Godric?" She asked.

"It was a pleasant rest, the first one I have had in a while." He replied honestly, Isabel was the closest thing he had to a confidant in this area, aside from Eric, he trusted no one else more.

She smiled, a brilliant smile one that could light even the darkest of room. "I am glad."

"I will be going out this evening, all the papers for the Queen are here they just need to be taken to her, I trust you will be able to." He knew with out asking that she would, Stan could not be trusted with something of this importance she knew that.

"Of course, Sheriff." The female nodded.

"I shall take my leave than, have a lovely night Isabel." With that he turned and walked toward the door.

"You as well Godric." She called after him.

He excited the hotel a moment later and was on the somewhat busy city street, it was a Monday night and the traffic was minimal, he moved down the streets quickly, for the first time in a long time he was looking forward to seeing someone, it was an odd feeling to be...excited? Was that the word for what he was? Truth be told at the moment he was unsure of what he was feeling but he knew that it was nice to just feel, to feel anything but emptiness. It took him only minutes to reach the motel, he still could not believe she lived there, he walked to her door, 32, and knocked softly.

The door opened a second later revealing Winifred dressed in a simple pair of ripped jeans, ripped jean were the style these days but the jeans she wore were not ripped for style they were ripped because they had been well worn, a brown t-shirt and a pair of cowboys boots, even in the simple cloths she looked good.

"Hello." She smiled, showing her straight, white teeth.

"Good evening." He spoke taking her in he noted that she still had a hair brush in her hand.

"Would you like to come in for a moment I just have to brush my hair and my teeth." As she spoke a blush spread across her cheek, she blushes quite a bit he noticed.

"I would like that." He nodded glad that she had extended the invitation in to the motel room.

She opened the door further and stepped back letting him enter after he was in she closed the door. " I'll just be one minute promise." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Take you time, I have plenty of it." He joked lightly.

Once he was sure she could not see him he began to look around the room, the bed was a double and on it was only a small thin blanket, if the thing could even be called that, two small mushed pillows and a thin sheet, he briefly wondered how she kept warm on the cool Dallas nights. Godric spotted a small mini fridge in the corner of the room and walked over, he checked to make sure she was still occupied before silently opening the door, he noted sadly that there was no food in the fridge only a few cans of soda, he closed it quickly upon hearing her coming.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said walking back in to the main room.

He smiled at her, walking to the door he opened in. "Shall we?" He asked.

She laughed softly and walked out the door and he followed quickly behind. "So where are we going?" she asked looking up at the clear Dallas sky, the moon was full and bathing light on the city.

He thought for a moment he had not planed anything for them, but they could not very well walk around all night, it was then an idea came to him, dinner, humans had to eat right? And looking at her she really did _need_ to eat.

"Would you like to go to dinner, I know a restaurant that serves TruBlood as well as human food." No need to mention that the restaurant was owned by a Vampire.

"Dinner." She said uneasily, she swallowed as she felt her face grow warm once again, money, dinner cost money, money she didn't have she barely had enough to make rent let alone eat for the next week, she was just hoping her would have enough for some bread and margarine forget eating out at a restaurant.

Godric noted the way she clutched her purse when he said dinner, it was odd he had never thought about money but it seemed that she did not have a lot to spear and a meal out might not be in the cards for her.

"Yes, dinner my treat of course." He stated hoping her would accept his off and not refuse him.

She looked up at him, her eyes betraying the glimmer of hope that she felt in that moment. Winifred thought for a moment about the last time she had actually had a truly full meal, it had been years before her mother died after that there had not been another true meal.

"Dinner would be wonderful." She replied smiling shyly up at him, though she noted that he wasn't to much taller than her only about 5.9.

"Tell me again why do you live in a place like that?" He gestured back toward the Motel.

She bit her lip before replying. "Like I told you yesterday, it's cheap and has everything I need."

Godric turned back toward her with a raised brow, "That place is what people in this day and age call a 'rat trap', why not simply rent a small apartment?" He questioned.

The girl laughed. "Vampires don't live in the real world, you don't live by our rules, you don't get it, no one will rent an apartment to someone my age even with a fake ID, they want credit checks, first and last, security things that I can't get." She explained.

"Well it is true that we do not live with in the constraints of the human world we still know a lot about the human world, but still not enough to completely understand it. It must be difficult for you." The vampire commented.

"Life is difficult for everyone, some peoples lives are just more difficult than others, you gotta take what you can get." She spoke honestly, no trace of a lie in her voice.

Godric's brow knitted together it thought, she was definitely an odd little human.

"People are looking at us." She noted, seeing people on the street looking at Godric and herself more Godric than her though.

He glanced at the onlookers, " We have been out for 3 years a lot of human recognize what we are."

"They fear you." Winifred said sadly.

He nodded, "Some fear us, others, though few, simply accept us and then there are those that are drawn to us, they want our blood, our power." he told her.

"In 20 years they will fear something different you will become the norm." She said with a smile.

"Why is it that you do not seem to fear me?" Godric stopped walking and reached out and touched her arm to stop her.

Winifred stopped and turned toward the building on her right and look up to see the building, La Maria.

"Nice place."

He gestured toward the door and he walked over and opened it holding it for Winifred before walking in himself.

"Welcome to La Maria Sheriff." The hostess said bowing her head to him.

"A table for two if you please some were out of the public eye." Godric told the man.

"Oh course right away Sheriff, follow me please." The man walked in to the dinning room and the pair followed.

"Sheriff?" Winifred as confused as the man lead them to there table.

They arrived at a table in the back of the restaurant and Godric pulled her chair out for her and seated her before seating himself.

"Your waiter will be along shortly." The host said walking away from the table.

She looked at Godric expecting an answer to her earlier question.

"Sheriff is something like your human Sheriffs in the police departments, Sheriffs' in the vampire world keep order in their areas, monitor the coming and goings of vampire and we make sure that the laws are followed." Godric had never been forced to explain what his position was vampires just knew, he hoped her could understand.

"Mmm makes sense that you would need to govern you own kind." She nodded.

A waitress walked over the the table and greeted the pair. "Hello, can I get you to something to drink?" She said setting 2 menus down on the table.

"I will take a True Blood A- warmed up please." Godric requested.

"Umm a glass of water?" She said but Godric gave her a look that said order something that was not free. "Actually a diet Pepsi please." A blush covered her cheeks as she spoke.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly with your drinks." The waitress, Tammy as her tag read, said before walking away from the table.

Godric picked up one of the menus and handed it to Winifred.

"Thank you." She said taking the menu and opening it, she swallowed hard looking at the prices a bowl of french Onion soup cost $12.50 and it look to be the cheapest thing on the menu.

Godric watched her expression sadly, she should not have to be so concerned with the cost of the food, if it were up to him she would not worry about anything again; he was shocked at his own thoughts he had known the human for 2 days he should not feel so attached to her.

"Do not worry about the cost child, I care not." He said as the waitress set his True Blood and her diet Pepsi down.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked looking at Winifred.

Winifred bit her lip, there were so many choices she didn't know what to get. "There so much to choose from, what do you suggest?"

Tammy smile, "The shrimp and lobster scampi is amazing, so is the roast duck.

"The shrimp and lobster scampi please." Winifred smiled brightly.

"Ok and it comes with soup or salad the soup of the day is lobster bisque and we have garden salad, Greek, and ceaser." She told her.

"Ceaser, thank you." The girl replied.

"I'll be back with you salad in a few minutes." She said before walking over to another table and taking an order.

"You never did answer my question, why don't you fear me?" Godric asked once again.

She looked up at him and shrugged, "I don't know, there is just something about you that..." she trailed off, looking away blushing as she did so.

"That what? Please speak freely." He asked looking at her with his greenish, blue eyes.

Winifred looked at him again, her face still beat red. "There's something about you that make's me feel safe; I know it's silly to feel safe around a vampire but I do." She said in a whisper.

"You are a very odd little human, I am glad to have met you." Godric smiled at him, flashing his white teeth.

Winifred looked up at him through her lash's and smiled. "I'm glad I met you too Godric."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"Here is your salad, your main course will be about 10 minutes." The waitress said as she appeared beside Winifred and set down the large bowl in front of her before leaving the couple.

"Thank you." She looked down at the bowl of food and gasped slightly.

"Are you alright?" The vampire asked hearing the intake of air.

She shook her head yes and bit her lip. "Yes it's just so big, I could live off it for a week." she replied as she let a sigh fall from her lips.

Godric look at the girl, then to the salad, it was rather large but it could not possibility be enough for a human to live on for a day let alone a week even a small one such as Winifred. "Surely you are joking."

She continue to look at the salad and shrugged. "I've had less then this in a week before, it wouldn't be the first time and surely it won't be the last." She told him unashamed before picking up her fork and taking a bit, letting out a small moan as she did.

A growl threatened to pass Godric's lips as she spoke, she should never be forced to eat so little in one day let alone a week; he found himself, for the first time in a long, long time, truly angry, angry that she was so young yet was forced to ration food and live in a god awful place, the motel was one thing but the food in combination with it was unacceptable.

"Mmm." Her hum of enjoy brought him out of this thoughts.

He looked up at her, she had a smile firmly in place and there was a sparkle in her big green eyes. "Glad you are enjoying it." He smiled.

He had noticed that he smiled around her more than he had in some years, the last creature that he had felt comfortable enough to freely smile around had been his child Eric, he was glad to have walked into that bar.

A comfortable silence fell over the table on disturbed ever few moments by Winifred's moan and hums of enjoyment.

Winifred set her fork down and took a sip of her drink before

pushing her half full plate away. "I am, sad to say, full." She informed the vampire.

"Truly?" He asked looking at the bowl.

She flushed a shade of pink. "Yes, sorry."

Godric shook his head. "Do not be sorry child." He raised a had and waved the waitress over.

Tammy walked over quickly. "Yes, Sheriff?"

"Can you have my companions' food wrapped to go, including what is left of the salad." It really was not a request no matter how it sounded, Godric did not request, he ordered.

"Yes, Sheriff, right away." She said grabbing the salad bowl and headed back to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that." Winifred said looking at him with warm joy filled eyes.

"No I did not have to but I wanted to." He said.

"Thank you." It was whispered but he heard it.

Tammy returned to the table and set the down one large container and one smaller one. "Will there be anything more?" she asked.

Godric looked to Winifred, who shook her head. "No that will be all, please charge it to my account." He said effectively dismissing the waitress.

Godric stood and extended his hand to Winifred, she took it and he helped her to her feet. "Come let us walk." He said picking up both the containers and held out his other arm her to hold.

She smiled softly and wrapped her arm around his as they walked out of the restaurant and in to the dark street.

They walked in silence down the dark and empty streets of Dallas for a few minutes, just enjoying being in each others company.

Winifred finally broke the silence a moment later. " Will you tell me about you're life?" she asked, looking over at the old vampire.

Godric was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I was a Roman slave when I was alive, though I remember little of being human other than that, my maker was a vampire my the name of Antonius. Antonius was a young vampire when he changed me, he was little more than 30 years old, he was foolish and lost his life to several Roman warriors only a few years after he made me. For my first 500 years I was little more then a savage animal, hunting and killing not wanting more but over time I grew tied of simply killing and began to blend in with the humans I hunted, I studied them but it was still not enough, so I started to travel that is how I came across Eric." He pause thinking about his child.

"Eric?" She asked.

"Eric is my child, I am his maker, I came across Sweden just under 1000 years ago, he was a magnificent warrior but had been wounded during a battle so I went to him offered him a chance to live, it be like me, he wanted to live." Godric smiled as he remembered his first meeting with his child.

"For the next 7 centuries we...lived, we killed and feed and fought and saw the world, watching as the centuries passed and the world changed but man seemed to remain the same, humans think that they have advance so much but the truth of it is you have remained very much the same for the most part." Godric stopped speaking as the arrived at her motel room.

She pulled out a key and opened the door. "Please come in." she said as she walked in leaving the door open.

He walked in behind her, closing the door and set the containers of food on top of the mini fridge. "That is the second time you have invited me in to you're home Winifred and it is foolish to allow me entry."

Winifred dropped her purse on the bed and turned to face him. "I do not believe you'll hurt me Godric." Her eyes were filled with trust.

Godric found he had nothing to say, the trusting look in her eyes was so unexpected and refreshing. No he would not hurt her and he would make sure no harm came upon her.

"You're missing 300 years." she said kicking off she shoes and sitting on the bed.

Godric simply looked at her in a questioning manner.

"You said you have been alive 2000 years you have only accounted for 1700, what about the last 300 years?" she asked patting the seat beside her.

He looked at her hand that she was patting on the bed, she was far, far to trusting of him but he walked over and sat down next to her all the same. "The 300 years have been..." He paused thinking. "...have been some what of an awaking, I began to see humans as people not simply cattle as I had for so long, I stopped killing for food and simply took what I need and left my victim alive and now with TruBlood I no longer drink human blood."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "It's had been lonely, hasn't it?" Winifred asked.

She was perceptive. "To be lonely is to be a vampire."

What she did next shock the vampire, she move closer and wrapped her arms around him pulling him in to a tight hug.

Godric gasped loudly not use to human contact such as this.

Winifred yanked herself back. "I'm so..rry I..I shouldn't have..umm done that." she shuddered out.

"It is alright Winifred, just unexpected." He put his hand on hers in an effort to calm her.

"Please don't call me Winifred, my father is the only one in the world that calls me that." she told him staring at their hands.

"Calls? I thought you're father was dead?" The vampire asked.

Winifred eyes shot up look at him, her face filled with shock.

"I..umm he, I." Tears fell from her eyes as she attempted to put together a sentence.

Godric could smell the fear and panic roll off her in waves. "Calm yourself child, I am not angry just curious." He for some reason did not like to see her in pain.

"I...I lied to you yesterday." She told him softly.

Godric was not surprised that she did lie, he knew something about her answer about her parents was a lie. "Yes, I had a feeling you did." He stated.

"Do you wish to inform me of exactly what you lied about?" The vampire enquired.

God she was so stupid, why had she admitted to lying? Part of her wanted to tell him the truth all of it but a bigger part of her wanted to run away and hide under a rock and never see the light of day again at this moment.

Winifred looked up at him with wide tear filled eyes. "I do not wish to talk about it Godric, please go." She whispered.

"I only wish to know what upsets you so Child." Godric could see pain and fear swimming in her eyes, her hand shaking atop his.

Winifred pulled her hand away from his a moment later and stood on shaky legs walking to the door opening it. "And I wish for you to leave now." Her voice was weak and defeated but he heard her clearly.

Godric felt anger swell in him, not because she was asking him to leave but because someone had caused this fear and pain in her, he wish to find that person and hurt them. It seemed as though he had become protective of her, it was odd.

"If that is what you wish then I shall, but I will be back the night after next and we will see each other once more Child." He told her as he walked to the door.

She thought for a second about fighting him about it but she was to tired to fight. "Fine." She said, her voice failing her.

"Goodnight then W...Fred." He said before walking out the door and disappearing in to the night.

Winifred let out a breath as she closed the door and leaned her back against it. "Stupid, Stupid." she muttered as she slid down the wall and rested her head on her knees.

She left the tears fall she she sat, her body shook as sobs began to make there way out. Winifred hated that she was this weak, that simple memory's reduced her to turning on the only friend she had, but she would lose him all the same if she told him anything. The night after next she would have to face him, she would have to drive him away before he learned how dirty and unworthy she was, she would lose him but on her own terms.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~TruBlood~~~~~~~~~~**_

He was back at the nest quicker than he would have liked but there was work to be done. Godric pushed open the door with more force then he normally would have causing it to slam it the the interior wall.

Isabel looked up as the do hit the wall. "Godric is something the matter?" She asked looking at her Sheriff, she knew something was amiss.

The Sheriff did not answer her but kept moving until he was in his rooms, he knew that the female vampire would follow.

"Godric please tell me what is distressing you and I will fix it if I am able to." She said following him in and closing the door behind her.

He smiled slightly. "I think you for you attempt Isabel but you can not help me with this."

Isabel sniffed the air. "You smell of a human, a human female." She stated looking at the older vampire.

"Have you returned to killing humans?" She ask, her voice low.

Godric shock his head. "I have not."

She raised an eye brow. "Then why is it that you smell of one?"

Godric looked out he widow that over looked the city and let out an un-needed breath. "I have become...friends, with a human female." He confessed.

"Friends with a human? I never thought even I would live to see the day you befriend a mortal." Isabel said surprise evident in her voice.

He laughed lightly. "It is odd, I must admit but this world holds little interest for me anymore, so finding someone that does hold my interest is worth getting to know."

"I am glad, you have been drift more and more over the past century, it will be good for you to have something to interest you outside the nest." A gentle smile graced her lips as she spoke.

"You worry far to much Isabel." He stated simply.

Her smiled grew. "I only worry for you because I know no one else in this nest will."

"And I thank you for it Isabel but I will be fine. I wish to work in peace for the rest of the night." He said dismissing the younger vampire.

"As you wish Godric." She said before vanishing from the room the door closing behind her softly.

Godric look out over the city, thinking about the events of the night, it hand been more eventful than most; he wished he could figure out the mystery that was Win...Fred.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Winifred had been unable to sleep that night her mind would not be silenced and past memory's rushed through her every time she closed her eyes, Godric's question had opened old wounds that she wished had remained close...forever.

She turned and looked the the alarm clock at her bed side and sighed, 8:30am, time to get up and face reality, she needed a job ASAP. After changing in to one of the few other outfits she owned she quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her purse before exiting the motel room. Her first stop was the local library where she would write and print a few resume for the cost of 10 cents per page.

Winifred had ran around town handing out resume after resume, it was nearly three PM when she began make her trek back to the Motel, as she walked she noticed a "Waitress Wanted" sign in the window of a building she hadn't noticed before. The girl walked over to the building and looked up at it and saw the name "The Pink Poison Lounge", a gentleman's bar from the looks of it, she noted; she looked back up at the building thinking, could she ever do that...take her close off for money? The sign said waitress not dancer so maybe applying couldn't hurt.

Winifred walked over to the door and pulled it open, stepping in to the dimly lit room and made her way over to the bar. "Hi."

"Hey Darlin' what can I do for you." He called over the music.

One of the dancers on stage caught her eye and she bit her lip before making her choice. "I...I saw the sign in your window, you all are looking for a waitress?" She asked

The bartender flashed her a creepy smile. "That we are. You looking for a job sweet thing?"

Winifred felt like flinching just because of the looks he was giving her. "Ya, I am. But I'm not looking to be a dancer, I want to keep my cloths on." She stated swallowing the lump that had been forming in her throat.

The bartender laughed. "Pretty thing like you could make a lot of money taking em' off." He stated his eyes raking over her body.

"I just want to be a waitress so here's my resume, if you need one call me." She shoved the paper at him and turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Calm down Winifred," He said glancing at the name on her resume. "we do need a waitress starting this coming Monday, what do you say you come in 10 to 3 and we'll see how it works out."

He said letting go of her wrist.

She looked up at him with slightly hopeful eyes. "Ok, thanks.

Umm is there a dress code?" She asked, most places she had worked it had been a white shirt and black bottoms of some kind.

"Something like Daisy over there" He pointed to the corner table in the bar. "Name Rick Lamonte, I'm the owner and sometimes barman." He told her.

Winifred looked to here he was pointing and saw a girl dressed in what looked to be lingerie, it was a dark blue bustier with booty shorts in the same colour and navy knee high boots. "I'm Winifred." She mumbled only half listening to him.

"Have to wear something like that?" She asked looking back to him and away from the waitress.

"Ya, your not naked and you are mostly cover, the money is good Hun." He told her.

Winifred sighed, a job was a job. "Ok, I'll be in Monday night."

Godric rose just before the sun was setting over the city, he sat up letting the white, duvet fall from him his bare chest and in to his lap. His thoughts immediately turned to Winifred, his thoughts had seemed to revolve around the girl since he meet her, he had not seen her the night before but tonight he would and he would hopefully uncover what she haunted her so.

He slid out of the bed naked as the say he was born and walked over to his dresser pulling out fresh clothing for the evening, the clothing consisted of a white linen shirt and sandy brown linen pants. As he dress he could hear Isabel asking him if he would be staying in the nest that night.

"I will be out, I trust you and Stan can watch over the nest?" He asked the question aloud knowing that she would hear him, though the question didn't truly need to be asked he knew that Isabel and Stan would watch over the nest with out having been asked.

"We shall, have a good night sheriff." She replied back and he had a feeling she was smiling.

Godric smiled softly. "Thank you, Isabel."

He looked around the room and his eyes came to land on the small amount of money he had sitting on his coffee table, the amount was small to him only three thousand dollars but he new to Winifred it would be a fortune, he walked over and picked it up and slipped it in to his pocket, he didn't know if he could actually attempt to give it to her but he could test the waters and see if she would be open to a little help.

He quickly left the nest and with in minutes was at the 'rat trap' Motel, he still could not stand to think of her in the filthy place. He walked to the door and raised his hand and knocked softly as not to startle her.

There was a loud thump then, "Ouch, coming!" She called.

His nostrils flared as he smelt human blood, she must have injured herself.

The door flew open to reveal Winifred in a bath robe. "Oh...I forgot that you were coming back." It had slipped her mind, with all her thoughts about her new job her new vampire friend had been forgotten for a few moments.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked his eyes fixed on her right hand which had a small about of blood leaking from a scrape.

She followed his line of site. "Darn sorry, I didn't realize it was bleeding, I slipped getting out of the shower." She said blushing.

He cleared his throat and looked away from the blood. "It is fine, do you wish me to wait out here while you change?" he asked.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No it's ok come in." She moved out of the door way and let him by.

"Thank you. " He walked in and she closed the door behind him, he walked over to the bed and as he had not two nights ago sat down.

"What can I do for you, Godric?" She asked, she would not tell him anything, he could ask but she would refuse; she had a plan to make the the vampire go away on her terms, or he would kill her, either way she would not have to tell, never have to tell.

"I simply wish to know what haunts you and scares you so." He told her, noting that she had an odd look in her eyes.

"I know what you what and that isn't it." She told him walking forward closer to him until she stood about three feet away.

"You a man and a vampire at that, you what blood and a warm body. " She said in the best 'sex' voice she could produce.

Godric raised an eye brow at the girl in front of him, she was not acting like herself. "You are wrong. I need nor want your body or blood." he told her firmly.

Winifred did not answer him and simply moved her shacking hands to the knot of her robe and un-did it before pulling it open letting it fall to her feet to reveal her in only a bra and panties.

"No, I don't think I am." She said to a shocked Godric.

Godric looked at her and her body, he was shocked. Why was she doing this? Had he miss judged her so much?

Before he had time to come out of his stupor Winifred walked closer to him and with ever ounce of courage she had in her crawled on to him and straddled his lap. "It's ok, you can have both." She told him offering the old vampire her neck.

Godric hissed and a growl escaped his chest. "I want neither." He bit out.

Winifred smiled, her plan was working, she just need to push him a bit more to get him to leave. He said he did not want her but his body was reacting to hers in her current position she could feel him, growing hard through his linen pants. She closed her eyes for a moment willing the flashbacks ways before reaching down, as she had been taught to, and gently rubbed her small hand over

him.

Another growl ripped through his chest and he stood quickly sending Winifred off of his person and on to the floor with a loud thump. "Why?" he asked his voice full of fury.

"Why have you done this!" He growled out.

She looked up at him, still on the floor where he had dropped her.

"Just leave if you will not take what I have to offer." Please leave, please I don't want to have to do more to push you way, she said to herself.

He looked down at him and realization dawned upon him, this was an act to push him away, so he would not pry, ask questions she did not want to answer. "Oh Fred." he sighed

She looked up at him, he was not leaving, why was he not leaving? Tears were filling her eyes and she blinked them back, she would have to push him more. She crawled over to where he stood and reached for the waist of his pants in an attempt to them down.

Godric's hands flew to hers and stopped her before she could do more, he sunk to his own knees in front of her. "I know why your doing this Fred."

She looked down, she couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, why couldn't he have just left.

"Please, child do not do this. Do not attempt to drive me away, I only wish to know you, to help you." He told her using a hand to lift her face and make her eyes meet his.

"Why couldn't you just go? Why did you have to stay? I wanted you to go." She told him as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Because..." He pause, why had he stayed? She was different, the first human in 1000 years to capture his attention, she was special.

"Because you are important to me, though I have only know you for 4 days you are." He told her.

Sobs no racked her body and she rapped her arms around herself, trying to hug her own body.

Godric reached over and embraced her as she had embraced him the night before last, he pulled her small, frail body in to his and held her to him.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry." She sobbed out leaning her head in to the crock of his neck.

He stood with her still in his arms and walked over to the bed he held her with one arm while the other grabbed the corner of the blanket pulling it off the bed and rapping it around Winifred's body body before sitting down.

"Please explain why you did this Fred?" He pleaded with the human.

She sighed. " I wanted to make you hate me, so you would leave with it being on my terms instead of his." She said in to his neck and had he been human he never would have heard her.

"His terms? Who is he?" He asked her his chin resting on the top of her head.

"My father." She whispered out.

Her father, Godric thought he would like to meet the man that had caused her to be so afraid and kill him...slowly. "What did he do to you?" He asked knowing that something had to have been down to cause this kind of reaction.

She shock her head in the crook of his neck. "Please don't ask." The girl cried.

"Child no matter what has been done be assured that I will think no less of you for it but I need and wish to know what causes you such sorrow." He told her, something like love filling his voice.

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "I..I don't know where to start." She told him with a sniffle.

He smiled sadly at her. The beginning, where ever that maybe."

She took several breath. "My mum is dead I didn't lie about that, she died in a car accident when I was 12, she was coming to pick me up from a ballet class."

"I am sorry for you loss, Child." He said softly.

"After my mum died things...they changed dad would drink a lot

and when he did he would get mean and confuse things. He would say it was my fault that she died because I begged for ballet lessons." She paused and he did not attempt to speak, knowing that she need to get it all out.

"I think it was about three weeks after she died that he began to make me take over all the duties in the house the cooking and cleaning, I even made sure all the bills got paid, I tried to be good and help. I remember one day I forgot to make dinner and he...he got so mad and hit me, he had never done that before and I was so scared. It didn't stop with one hit every time something went wrong he would hit me, sometime full out beat me. I was 15 when it began to change he started calling me Molly when he was drunk, Molly was my mum, he would tell me how pretty I was..." She trailed off tears streaming down her face.

"He started making me do things, I don't what to I swear!" She told him looking up at him, pleading with him to believe her.

"I know you didn't Child, I know." The vampire replied wanting to kill the man she called father.

"He said that I was the woman of the house and that I had to be the woman of the house in every way including pleasing him, oh Godric the things he made me do it makes me sick to think about them. He never took it though I ran away before he could, I couldn't let him take it from me." She told him her voice hollow as she spoke.

" Took what little one?" He asked not understanding her ramblings.

She pulled out of her neck and looked up at him. "My...er virginity." She told him blushing.

"I am glad to hear that." That explained why she still smelled so pure and untouched because she had never been breached.

"Thank you for telling me your story Child. I think no less of you and you have not driven me away." He told her.

She smiled up at him her eyes falling closed.

Godric looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and was filled with anger that anyone could hurt one so innocent and pure; he knew that should he ever get that chance to meet the man that dared call himself her father there would be a blood bath, the man would die and painfully. It had been a long time since he had been around a sleeping human, she looked so at peace that it was a total contrast to her state minutes before, but he knew she needed the rest the dark purple bruises under her eyes had been present since the day they had met. He thought it odd that he had grown so attached to her such a little amount of time, he had meet hundreds of thousands of human in his time but this child was only the second one to ever make an impression and keep his attention for more then a few hours. Eric, that was the last time he had felt this way, his child had caught his eye the way Winifred had; he looked down at her once again and wondering if he could ever sum up the will to change her, she was so young, innocent could he really turn her in to a monster?

"No" He said aloud answering this own question.

He brought up a hand and brushed a hair way from her eyes and could not help but relish in the warmth that her skin emitted, so long since he had lay with a human, he found himself content in that moment. As he lay with her hours past and she showed no signs of waking, he felt the pull of the sun, it would be rising in an hour or so, he moved quickly taking care not to wake the sleeping child, he made sure she was covered with a blanket before finding a pen and paper and writing a short note, he set it down beside her and could not help but lean forward and brush his cool lips across her forehead.

"Sweet dream child." He whispered before disappearing from the room.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

It was hours and hours later when Winifred began to wake, she quickly blinked looking around the room for Godric and finding him no were in site, her eyes moved to the clock and she was shocked to see it was 8pm, she had slepted a whole day away. She moved to sit up and felt something crinkle beneath her hand, she looked down to she a note written in an old, elegant script.

Dear Fred,

I am sorry not to have woken you but it seemed that you needed the rest. I wish to see you again, if you will have me, the night after tomorrow, I fear I have some matters to attend to that stop me for seeing you this evening.

Godric

She smiled softly and realized it was a good thing the vampire was not visiting her tonight, she started her new job.

Winifred had went out that day and spent what was left of her cash at the mall, more precisely in a lingerie store buying an outfit for her new job, she had to be in tonight and was not looking forward to it. A thought passed through her mind, what would Godric say if he saw her dressed like this, about to go out in public and let men look at her in next to nothing? She shook the though out of her head, no Godric would never, ever know, she knew some how that her vampire friend would not approve of it.

She looked at herself in the mirror of the change room of the Pink Poison Lounge, she wore a hunter green ruffled bustier type lingerie piece that only just covered her privets(A/N:outfit on my profile), with matching brief underwear, black thigh high stockings and black, healed boots that stopped just below her knee. She felt like a whore looking at herself, her make-up was more caked on then ever before and her hair was done to almost perfection but she could barely stand the site of herself.

"Hey, new girl!" Someone called and Winifred looked over to she another women dressed similar to herself.

"Yes?" I asked walking over to her.

"I'm Lexie, I am going to be helping you tonight, you know show you the ropes." The girl, Lexie, told her with a smile.

" Ok, thanks. I'm Fred. " She smiled back tightly at the blond in front of her.

"Damn, you look young, the guys will go wild for that; surprised you didn't want up on the polls because you would have made a killing." The girl said laughing.

"Well lets get going, you take the right side of the stage I take the left, if someone gets too grabby just yell for Roco, he's the bouncer and if you need drinks go to the bar other then that anything else call me." The girl hopped away toward her section.

Winifred took a deep breath before walking out in to the bar and toward her section...

~Across town~

Godric felt as though he were talking to a horny teenager rather then a 700 year old vampire, Demetri was one of the his nests business partners the vampire was the owner of the Hotel Camilla, one of the few vampire friendly hotels in the state. The vampire felt the need to come around to the nest every few months or so and help the vampires enjoy the joys of the new world; so far Godric had been able to avoid the vampires excursions, he maybe the sheriff but this vampire had the Kings ear and was not to be offended, so it seemed Godric would be forced to tolerate him for an evening.

"I found the perfect place a few weeks ago, it seems the owner simply loves having vampires come in, thinks it gives his Lounge more of an edge. We will go enjoy the sites, maybe have a bite, I think it would be good for us to get to know each other Godric. " The black haired vampire said, flashing white teeth as he smiled.

Godric inwardly sighed, but smiled all the same. " Yes that sounds pleasant." From the corner of his eyes he spotted Isabel look at him with sympathy.

"Excellent my friend, let us go and enjoy the night!" He exclaimed and stood.

"Yes lets." The older vampire replied dryly.

Winifred had been running around like a chicken with her head cut off for the last hour and a half the amount of people..ok just men in the bar was insane, and they were grabby men at that her but had been pinched and slapped over a dozen times but she had to admit she had already mad enough in tips to make up for the cost of her out fit and then about 70 bucks more. She had never made over 100 dollars in tips in one night before it quickly made up for the fact that her feet were killing her and that she was sick of the grab ass and being hit on, she would be able to eat tonight and that brought a smile to her face.

Winifred walked through the tables passing out drink to the men who's eyes were currently glued to the naked dancer on the stage. Winifred dropped a beer on a table in the back and turned to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Sweetie, how about you take some of those cloths off too." He laughed and she could smell the booze on his breath.

She shook her head. "Sorry I'm a server not a dancer." She told him trying to pull her wrist from his grasp.

"Hmm a sever aye? I can think of a few ways you can serve me. " The man used his free hand to grab his crotch suggestively.

"Please let my arm go _now_." Winifred sad forcefully and she tried once more to pull it away.

The drunk scowled at her but let her wrist go. "Fridged bitch!" He spat as she walked away

"Jackass." She muttered back but not loud enough for the idiot to hear her.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed lightly it was going to be a long night.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Demetri drove and rambled on about how things had changed since he had been changed and about what he liked about the new world and didn't, Godric sat in the passengers set listening to the vampire go on and on about things he truly didn't care about in the slightest. Godric looked over at the other vampire, for one as old as Demetri, the vampire acted as though he were less the 100 he was self absorbed and seemed to care little that Godric had not responded to any of his comments.

"Ahh, here we are my friend." The younger of the pair said pulling up to a building that read Pink Poison Lounge.

Godric resisted the urge to scowl at the other vampire, a strip club Demetri had brought him to a disgusting strip club; though most vampires cared not for morals and decency Godric never like women removing there cloths (or having sex) for money, even in times when brothels were common he hated them. Both vampire got out of the car and made there way to the front of the building.

"We are going to have a good time my friend." Demetri told him as they walked in to the building.

"Demetri, how are you?" A man approached them calling out as he did.

"I am well Rick. Can I get a decent table for my friend and I?" The vampire asked.

"Yes, yes of course. I am Rick Lamonte, owner." He held his hand out to Godric.

"Godric." He replied shacking the mortals hand briefly.

"I have a new girl working tonight, I'll give you a nice table in her section so you'll have something nice to look at in between shows, I'm telling you this girl will be on my stage soon as I convince her to take the cloths off and get her tiny ass up there." He said to

Demetri as he gestured for the vampires to follow him.

The table had a small sign on it saying "reserved", Rick quickly pulled it off and pocketed it and allowed the vampires to take there seats.

"Can I get you some TruBlood?" He asked eager to please them.

" O for me." Demetri told him.

"A-." Godric replied and the man scampered off to get them.

"This place is a riot and the girls, oh the girls are so easy to let you take a sip and a fuck." Demetri told him as he looked around the room.

Godric simply nodded.

"What can I get you all tonight?" A familiar voice asked a near by table.

This caused Godric to whip around to find the source of the voice and there was Winifred two tables away dressed as he had never seen her before and his mind quickly went back to the owners comment "I have a new girl working tonight, I'll give you a nice table in her section so you'll have something nice to look at in-between shows, I'm telling you this girl will be on my stage soon as I convince her to take the cloths off and get her tiny ass up there." Godric let a growl slip from his lips as he watcher her.

"See something you like?" His companion asked from across the table.

Godric's jaw set. " More like something I do not." He spoke sharply staring at her.

"Your Drinks." Rick said setting them in front of there respective owners and took the 30 dollars that Demetri offered him.

"You two need anything else just grab that fine piece of ass over there!" The man gestured to Winifred.

It happened in a blur, one moment the owner was at the table in front of the pair of vampires the next he was on his back against the table being held by the neck by the young looking vampire and the whole bars attention was now on them including Winifred's.

Winifred looked at the scene shocked and unable to move, she had never wanted him to see her to be here; she wished that she had super powers and could simply disappear.

"You do no speak of her that way." Godric said not looking at the man but at Winifred.

Her eyes met his and she felt like crying, she could see it there in his eyes plan as day digest.

"Godric, what is the meaning of this?" Demetri asked looking between the girl and Godric.

Godric let the human go. "She is mine!" He forcefully told the other vampire.

Demetri took a step back, " If she is then I shall not stand between you and what is yours."

"Thank you, Demetri and goodnight then." Godric had been slightly wrong about the younger vampire, he did know when to yield and respect his elders.

Winifred had watched the display and seconds after Godric let Rick go she found herself picked up and ran out of the club at an incredible speed.

Godric ran quickly, Winifred in his arms clinging to him because of the speed, it was only minutes before he reached her hotel room and he set her down.

"Open the door, now." He commanded, not looking at her.

Winifred bit her lip looking up at him before reaching down and pulling a key from her boot before opening the door and walking in with Godric right on her heals.

Godric slammed the down behind him and looked at Winifred for the first time since leaving the club. "Cover yourself." He ordered once more, his tone authoritative.

Winifred quickly grabbed her robe and slipped it on covering the lingerie. "Happy?" She asked standing before him.

"Am I happy!" He spat back

"Why, why would you work in that place? Why would you lower yourself to be looked at and treated like a common whore?" He asked his accent growing thicker with ever word he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to see me working there, I didn't what to see you look at me like this, like I'm disgusting but I had to." A tear escaped her eye as she spoke.

"Why, tell me why?" He demanded.

"You don't understand Godric, I needed a job, I need to eat and have a place to sleep at night. I had to do what ever I could to survive!" She yelled at the vampire.

With in a second Godric was in front of her his hands gently holding her upper arms. "You don't." He told her all anger gone from his voice.

"I don't what?" She looked at him her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

One of Godric's hands slipped to her cheek. "You do not have to work Fred."

She bit her lip and looked confused. "I don't understand Godric."

His fingers ran along her cheek bone. "I would give you what ever

you need, you will want for nothing." He spoke in a whisper as a

lover would.

"Why would you do that for me?" She asked her eyes fluttered closed for the briefest moment as she leaned in to his hand, she had never felt better when in the moment when his fingers caressed her cheek.

"Because for the first time in 300 year I feel truly alive, you, Fred have made me feel alive and I wish for you to keep making me feel alive, I wish you to be mine." He explained his eyes staring in to hers.

She watched his mouth as she spoke and felt the urge to do something she hand never willingly done before, kiss. She licked her lips quickly before leaning forward slightly and brushed her lips against his soft ones.

She pulled back ever so slightly. "I've never wanted to do that

before." she breathed out.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I am glad that you want to with me, little one." He spoke back and breathed in her smell only to find the smell of many men that what touched her in someway tonight, he wanted to kill them all for touching her, touching what was his the beast with in him was demanding blood but Godric forced himself to remain calm.

"You do not object to me taking care of you then?" He asked her as he formed a plan in his head.

Her arms came around him and pulled the vampire closer to her hugging his body to hers, resting her head in the in junction where his neck met his shoulder. "No, I want to be with you, Godric."

She said in to his skin softly but she knew he would hear.

He found he enjoyed the feeling of her hot breath on his neck.

"Would you leave here with me tonight and never come back to this place?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Godric felt an odd sensation of relief as he heard Winifred agree to let him take her away from this place and allow her well-being and safety; he would make sure that she was never harmed again, that she was forever safe from the world, the she would never -ever- be forced to wear the vile clothing that she had been wearing that night.

She clung to him, holding him as though he would disappear on her. She felt a hope swell with in her chest, hope that someone would actually love her for the first time since her mothers death. Winifred felt herself enjoying the coolness of his skin against hers it was oddly comforting.

"Godric." She said softly.

"Yes, child?" Godric asked in to her hair.

She pulled back a little and looked the old vampire dead in the eyes. "Thank you, thank you for caring Godric."

He smiled back at her. "Packed her things and I shall take you way from this place." He told her releasing her from his grip.

She smiled and nodded before letting Godric go began rushing around the room gathering her things and throwing them in to a tattered duffel bag. As she rushed around the room the knot she had tied her robe had come undone and her lingerie had once again been exposed to Godric's keen eyes.

"Maybe you should change first." He stated looking at the offensive green clothing.

She blushed a dark pink and pulled the robe closed quickly. "Yes that would be a good idea." She replied, grabbing a handful of clothing and ran in to the bedroom.

She sighed as she closed the door looking down at her clothing, she did truly hate that he had seen her in it but somehow glad at the same time because if she had not she didn't think she would be leaving with him tonight. She quickly changed in to the jeans and and a long sleeved tee shirt before walking back out to see Godric where she left him.

"You look much better this way." Godric spoke as she saw her.

"Thank you." Winifred continued to pack her things.

Godric watched her he noticed that she truly had little most of her belongings were packed and the duffel bag was not even full, it was sad to she how little she had to her name; though he knew he would change that and she would want for nothing.

"Umm I think that's it." She said picking up the bag looking around the room, seeing if she had forgotten anything.

Godric held a hand out to her and she took it with out a moment of hesitation, together they walked to the door out of the horrid motel and in to the dark streets of Dallas.

"Will you allow me to run with you again?" He asked, knowing that some humans found their speed un-nerving.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

A second later Godric had her in his arms and was running toward his nest.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

The world was flying by as Godric ran with Winifred in his arm it only took a matter of minutes before the world stopped blurring by and Godric came to a stop in front of a large 10 story building. Godric set Winifred on her feel in front of her making sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go.

"We're here then?" She asked looking up at the new looking building, it didn't look much different from any fancy hotel she had passed on the streets before.

"Yes, this is my nest." Godric off gave her a small smile before motioning for her to enter.

Winifred smiled back at him before walking toward the door with Godric beside her, they entered the nest side by side. They entered the nest and the first thing Winifred noticed was that all eyes were on them, every single person/vampire in the room was staring at them.

"Ohh Godric!" A female approached them and smiled showing her white teeth.

"Isabel." Godric greeted the woman. "This is Winifred, Winifred this is my second in command Isobal." He introduced the woman to the vampire.

Isabel moved forward and wrapped her arms around the small human. " Thank you." She whispered in her ear.

Winifred was shocked that the woman was hugging her but simply smiled and hugged her back, but she was unsure of why the vampire was thanking her.

"It is so nice to meet you, child." The vampire smiled pulling back.

Winifred blushed a bright pink. " It is nice to meet you as well Isabel."

"Isabel please do me a favour and gather all of the nest together in the main room." Godric requested more than ordered.

Isabel nodded and in the blink of a human eye she was gone.

Winifred looked to Godric. "She is very nice."

"Yes, Isabel is a lovely being." He agreed.

"In a few moments all of the vampires in this nest will be gathered and I will introduce you to them as mine, this means that no one in this nest will attempt to hurt you or drain you; this is necessary to ensure you safety Fred." He explained to her as he noted that most had been gathered in the next room.

Winifred nodded understanding. "If you think it's for the best then I trust you, Godric." She told him faith in her voice.

"I am glad you trust me, child." Godric still wanted to tell her it was unwise to trust him so but deep down the vampire knew that if she were in harms way he would make sure she was always kept safe.

"It is done Godric." Isabel's' voice called to Godric from the next room.

"Come with me please." Godric walked forward with Winifred in toe, following him in across the room and in to the next to find about 50 or so vampires gathered in the next room.

"Good evening my friends." Godric greeted them.

"Good evening Sheriff." Was mummered around the room.

"I have an announcement to make, this is my human Fred." He spoke his voice full of authority as he gestured toward Winifred. "She is to not to be harmed and is to be treated as you would treat me; those who do not follow my orders will meet the true death at my hand." Godric finished speaking and mummers went out through the room.

"I trust all of you understand?" He stared down at them as if daring them to disagree.

"Yes Sheriff." Was replied through the room.

"That is all, please return to your tasks." Godric dismissed them.

Godric turned to Winifred and extended an arm to her and Winifred wrapped an arm around his. "Let us retire."

Winifred smiled and walked way with him feeling eyes following them, they walked to an elevator and entered it.

"Would they have attempted to hurt me if you had not done that?" She asked his as the doors closed.

Godric nodded and it the number 10 button. "Some may have and other simply would have wanted to use you for your blood or other...things" He answered

The doors opened and they walked out and down the hall and in to the room marked 285.

Godric opened the door. "This is my home." Godric entered and Winifred walked in after him.

"Wow." Winifred looked around and was stunned by the beauty of the room. She was at a loss for what to say, everything in the room was lovely and clean and it was such a large room.

Godric looked over at her seeing the awe on her face and smiled. "I am glad you like my home...your new home."

Winifred looked over at him. "My new home." She smiled a large contagious.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_Winifred looked over at him. "My new home." She smiled a large contagious smile._

"Please allow me to show you around." Godric found himself smiling back at the young woman, he took her bags and set them on the floor next to the door for the moment.

He raised his arm and gestured to the room they were in which was furnished with a large black sectional sofa, 50 inch flat screen TV in front of it, a cherry oak media stand holding the TV in place spanned the entire wall also housing various other high-end electronics and a mini fridge was off to the far side if the entertainment centre, the coffee table and end tables matched the media centre in colour and design, the room was painted an off white cream that seemed to make it, brighter there were three large windows letting light in to the room and at the tops Winifred could see black metal panels, that she assumed blocked out any day light from hurting the vampire next to her.

" This would be the living room, feel free to use any of the electronics, I have little use for them. I am sorry but I do not have a kitchen but there is a chef on our payroll so simply pick up any phone in the room and dial 99 to get the kitchen they will prepare any food you ask and have it send up and I shall also have some human drinks brought up and set them in the fridge." He gently put a hand on her back and ushered her in to the next room.

"This is the bedroom, at the moment there is only one bed but I assure you that I will stay in the living room until I can have another brought in." He told her, hoping not to make her too uncomfortable with the thought that she had to share a bed with him.

She nodded and looked at the room and noted the _giant_ bed that dominated the room it was if she was correct a king size bed, covered in all white bedding and fluffy pillows, more cherry wood was around the room an two bed side tables with silver toned lamps on each table the room was the same colour as the living room, one window was in the room as well with the same metal panel at the top, there were no personal touches in the room the except a old looking sword that was hung above the bed.

"I see you have taken an interest in the sword." He said after a moment of her staring to the old weapon.

She nodded. "It is lovely and I can only assume very old?" She half asked half stated.

"It was a gift from Eric, it was his when he was human and when we parted ways centuries ago he left it to me for what he said was 'Safe keeping'; I believe Eric wanted to know that I would always have a part of him with me as he will always have a part of me with him." Godric explained, smiling at the memory.

"Eric, he sounds like a good man...vampire." She corrected.

Godric let out a loud bark of laughter at her remark. "I do believe that you would be the first person human or vampire to call Eric that, my child is not kind to many in fact I think the only people he is kind to are myself and his own child Pam."

"Well...at least he cares for his family." She said softly looking away from Godric letting her hair fall forward hiding her face.

Godric grimaced he knew she was thinking about her vile father but he felt it best to continue the tour.

"That door there is my personal study, I will ask that you please never go in there." He said pointing to the cherry oak door to the left of the bed.

"Yes of course Godric." She nodded.

He walked forward and Winifred followed his across the room to the door on the right of the bed, he opened the door and flicked on the light. "This is obviously the washroom, feel free to use the bath if you feel the need to relax, I honestly think it has never been used before."

The bathroom was_ huge _it was about the size of her old room at the motel, it was cream coloured, with black marble tiles on the floor with cream rugs around the shower, bath toilet and sink, there was a large corner shower that looked to be about five by five feet with several nozzles on the walls, frosted glass was what two of the walls were made of with a door on the right, the bath was not a bath at all it was like a jacuzzi with about eight jets in it and was raised off the floor three steps leading up to it, it was about 4 feet deep and it looked to be able to fit 3 people comfortably, the sink and toilet were black to match the tile and were off to corner away from the shower and bath.

She looked to the vampire, before moving over to him and wrapping her arms around him quickly hugging him, a few tears escaping her eyes. "Thank you, Godric for everything, for letting me in to your home and...and for caring." She said in to his neck.

He was surprised when she hugged him but quickly raised his arms and embraced the small woman back letting his chin rest on the top of her head. "You are welcome child but there is no need to thank me, I only wish for you to be happy."

Winifred pulled back slightly and looked up in to his eyes before letting her eyes drop to his lips, she let her tongue run over her own lips before leaning in and letting her warm lips brush against the vampires cool ones.

TBC...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I POST THE NEXT!


	11. Chapter 11

The vampire stilled feeling her lips against his for only a moment before he gently kissed her back his lips moving ever so slightly against hers in a effort no to scare the girl; his arms slowly tighten around her and he pulled her body closer to his.

Winifred gasped slightly as she felt her body pulled flesh against Godric but she wasn't the least bit afraid, she knew with out a doubt that he would never hurt her, she didn't understand why she trusted him so much but she did. She was surprised at how good it felt to have her lips on his and his body so close to her, she had never been so close to a man like this willingly and she found herself not wanting to stop what she was doing, it felt...right.

As she gasped Godric too the opportunity to gently slip his tongue in to her mouth as he slowly moved them in to the bedroom walking slowly backwards till they left the washroom. He let his tongue brush hers ever so lightly to test how she would react and was rewarded with her tongue gently moving to meet his, his tongue fought with hers for a moment before he pulled back remembering that humans needed to breath, pulling back he rested his forehead against hers.

She breathed heavy as he pulled back. "Wow." She whispered softly.

Godric chuckled lightly. "Yes, wow indeed Little One."

Winifred blushed before stiffing a yawn. "I forgot you had good hearing."

He saw her swallow a yawn and he also noted that the sun would be rising in about an hour. "Please do not hide that fact that you are tired, please take a shower and get ready for bed I will order some food for you to have before you get some rest and we will talk more tomorrow. " He told her.

She smiled and nodded pulling away from him and walked past him to the door picking up the small bag of her belongings and walked back in to the bedroom before heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

She let out a content sigh before walking over to the tub and slipping in the stopper before turning on the taps and adding some bubble bath that was on the side of the tub as she added it she noted that the bottle had never been used before.

She stripped down to nothing and looked in the mirror, she looked at her body and didn't understand how someone as powerful and wonderful as Godric could be even the slightest bit attracted to her, he should be disgusted. A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at her self and all she saw where flaws and scars, a sob escaped her lips and she turned away not wanted to look anymore.

"Fred? Are you alright?" Godric called through the door.

She sniffled slightly. "Mmm yes, fine." She called back.

Godric leaned against the door, "Are you sure? I heard you crying." He explained.

"It's nothing I'm fine." She said weakly.

TBC...

_**Kind of a teaser chapter b/c I have the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK at the moment!**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N::: This is kinda a filler chapter b/c I am trying to write with writers block so hope its ok. thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter!

Godric, knew that the child was lying but he chose to ignore it for the moment, tonight had been a stressful and long one for the girl and he knew that in time she would be more open with him but he felt it best not to push her in to talking to soon. He was surprised by the face she had been open to such contact with him, the kiss had been pleasantly unexpected and he was in fact quite surprise she had been the one to instigate it.

The vampire walked over to the phone and called down to the kitchen ordering eggs and toast for Winifred and also asking them to seen up bottles of water, juice, milk and soda to put in the fridge.

Winifred stepped out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later wrapped in the fluffy white robe that had been hanging from the back of the door.

Godric sat on the bed a few feet from her a book in had and his eyes scanning the pages. "Enjoy your bath?" He asked closing the book and looking up at her.

She smiled softly at him and nodded as she heard a knock on the door to Godric suite.

Godric moved faster then she was able to see and in the blink of her eye he was at the door pulling it open letting a man pushing a catering cart in to the room.

"Your order, Sir." The man in an all white uniform motioned to the cart.

"Thank you, that will be all." Godric told him effectively dismissing him.

Winifred smiled. "You really didn't have to get me food but thank you."

Godric simply smiled at her and watched as she slowly began to eat the food in front of her. As he watched her he began to think about all the things that had changed since meeting the child, she had brought him back in to the world, he knew that Isobel had been right about his drifting way from the world in the last hundred years or so but this little human had been the one to pull him out of that darkness the one to make him want to live again, she had done so much from him. Eric was the last being that had effected him in this way but with Eric the feeling was not like it was with her, with Eric it had been a relationship of brothers or father and son but with Winifred he felt himself wanting it to be something far beyond simply platonic feelings.

Winifred yawning pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the present moment.

"You should get some rest child." He stated noting that she had eaten most but not all of the food.

She set the plate back on the room service cart and nodded standing. "I has been a long night." She smiled and walked toward the bedroom but paused just short of walking in to it.

"Something the matter child?" He asked seeing her stop.

Winifred bit her lip looking back at the vampire. "Would...I mean...could. It's nothing." She said blushing deeply.

Godric stood and was in front of her in moments. "Please tell me child."

She looked down. "Would you lay with me like the other night in the motel?" She asked in a whisper still looking at the ground.

Godric found himself smiling softly. "Of course child."

She smiled back at him before turning and walking in to the bedroom, she pulled off the hotel robe and was left in long sleep pants and a tee shirt.

Godric walked over the the night stand and hit a small switch that was on it causing all the windows to be covered with metal panels blocking all light from entering the room.

Winifred slipped in to the bed and under the plush comforter and let a sigh pass from her lips at the feeling of the soft bed and linens.

Godric discarded his shirt before getting in to the other side of the bed leaving space between Winifred and himself not wanting to scare the child.

"Thank you, for everything Godric." She said looking over at him.

"No need to thank me child." He said as she shut off the bedside lamp.

"Good-nite." She whispered.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: this chapter is going to get a bit HOT!**

~~~~TB~~~~TB~~~~

It was hours later when Winifred awoke feeling oddly safe a secure; she opened her eyes and let out a small gasp noticing that her head was resting on Godrics' chest and her arm was slung over his stomach. She sat up slowly not wishing to wake the resting vampire, she looked down at him once she was off him and noticed for the first time that he had tattoos on his chest and neck, she had seen the one on his arm but these others had been hidden till now, she didn't know how she didn't notice them the night before.

"Beautiful." She whispered out loud upon seeing the art work up close, her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and it lightly reached out and traced the tattoo on the top of his chest. Her small hand continued to wander his sculpted chest, he was one of the few men she had ever seen topless and he was _by far_ the best looking of them all.

Godric had awoken the moment she had began to touch him but kept silent wanting to see what the girl would do but as her small, warm had made it was around his chest he felt his sex harden; her touch may have been innocent but his body's' reaction was anything but.

Godric decided enough was enough and opened his eyes, letting her know he was awake.

"Ah!" Winifred exclaimed pulling her hand back and looking down in to her lap.

Godric smiled. "It is alright child I do not mind."

She looked up at him with doe eyes. "I don't even know why I did it." She told him.

"I truly do not mind you touching them." He took her hand and brought it back up to the markings on his chest.

"There pretty." She commented biting her lip.

"You would not think that if you knew the story behind them." He said still holding her hand. "It is not a pretty tale."

She looked up in to his ocean like eyes. "We call carry reminders of the past at least yours are not ugly to look at." As she spoke she pulled her hand from his and looked back down at her lap.

Godric sat up more looking at the girl, who moments ago was so content but was now dejected. "I take it you carry reminders of your past on your body?" Though he had seen her in little clothing at the time he had been too preoccupied to take a good look at her.

Winifred nodded stiffly.

"You should feel no shame, you survived it all any marks you may have are just proof of that." He told her and wondering what kind of marking were left on her body.

She pressed her lips together and nodded.

"My I ask what marks you carry?"

She looked back to him. "It's only fair, I've seen yours you can see mine." She said slipping off the bed and walking around to stand close to the bed by him.

"It is your choice, child, I will not force you." Though he did wish to see, to know what damage had been done.

She quickly pulled off the cloths she had slept in leaving her in a bra and underwear.

Godrics' eyes looked over her body, his vampire site allowing him to see more them humans, he had quite a few scars, some jagged others smooth but to him they took nothing ways from her beauty, it was when she turned and her back that his lips pressed together in a thin line a growl escaping them. The marks on her back were long and rough, there were only three that would be visible to human eyes and about eight more that his eyes could see; whip marks most likely made by a modern belt, it was another thing her father would die for.

Godric stood and walked over to her and lightly ran a hand over the marks, before gently kissing her shoulder. "Scars or not you are beautiful."

She turned to him smiling softly. "So are you...I mean handsome not beautiful, though I do think you're beautiful but men are handsome not bea..."

Her rambling was cut off by Godrics' lips meeting hers in a light kiss, she leaned in to the kiss; his arms wrapped around her small frame pulling him to her, her bare, warm skin meeting his bare, cool skin once again causing him to harden.

She pulled back but only enough to breath her lips no more then an inch from his. "Why do I feel like this?" She breathed out.

"It is normal, you have just never had a chance to feel this before." He explained.

She pressed her lips back to his, this kiss was more urgent and she clung to him desperately. Godric took things a little further letting his tongue run over her lips causing her to gasp and open her mouth to him, his tongue brushed against her and she moaned at the contact. He pulled away allowing her to breath he found his self clouding with lust as his lips moved down her cheek and to her neck; he kissed and sucked at the flesh, he could feel the blood just the skin and his inner beast was begging to bite her.

"Ohh." She moaned softly at the feeling of his lips as her hands ran over his back and chest.

Godric picked her up gently and set her on the bed with his body hovering over hers.

TBC

R & R


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost forgot to change the Story rating for the chappy to M insead of T good thing I remembered!**

_**WARNING: This chappy is PURE smut so if you don't like don't read! **_

_Godric picked her up gently and set her on the bed with his body hovering over hers._

"Ask me to stop and I will." Godric told her pulling away from her neck and looking in to her eyes, trying to figure out if she wanted to take this further; he knew her body wanted him, he could smell her arousal.

Her breath was heavy and her eyes were glazed over with lust. "...I don't want you to stop."

His mouth was on hers the second the words left her mouth and his hands moved over her warm body, he grabbed one of her thighs and pulled it over his hip pressing her closer to him.

Winifred hands found there way down his back and to his butt, she found herself pulling his hips tightly against hers as she ground in to him, her body seemed to have a mind of it's own, knowing what it wanted without her having to think about it.

Godric growled in to her mouth as she touched him, his lip once again moved from her and down her neck to her shoulders, his lips brushed the strap of her bra. He looked at her as if to ask permission, she nodded slightly, Godric gentle reached behind her and unclasped her bra before pulling it off her body at the site of her his fangs clicked out as his arousal spiked.

Winifred gasped, looking at them and a slight amount of fear filled her.

"Do not be afraid, I will not harm you, I promise." Godric reassured her, pecking her lightly on the lips.

She reached up and touched his fangs for the first time, " Are you going to bite me?" She asked him.

"Not unless you allow me to, it is actually quite pleasant to be bitten as long as the vampire does not wish to harm you." He explained to her brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

She nodded. "I will allow you too, once just to see what it is like."

He smiled down at her kissing her again and his hands when to her now exposed breasts and kneaded at the mound causing her to buck up in to his hand moaning in to his mouth.

"I won't harm you ever." Godric said as he moved down her body till his mouth was on her breast.

"Oh god!" She whispered out at the unfamiliar feeling.

He kneaded one with his hand and with his mouth sucked on her small pink nipple enjoying the taste of her skin and the noises she was making. As he teased her nipple her hips bucked in to him, he loved that a simple touch could caused this kind of response.

"Godric." She moaned out her hands making there way in to his short hair.

Godric let his hand move down her stomach and to her panties the moment his hand touched her covered mound her, he could feel the wetness through the thin cloth. He brought his mouth back up to hers and kissed her to reassure her as he gently pulled her panties down and off of her letting the fall to the floor, his hand slipped back up and on to her mound, he groaned in to her mouth at the feeling of her warm wetness.

She gasped pulling her mouth from his, her breath heavy as his finger slipped in to her. "...it's never felt like this before." She gasped out his hips bucking up in to his hand and her own hands clung to his back desperately.

Godric found himself smirking a habit that he had picked up from Eric. "It's because you want this, because you want me."

As the vampire continued to pleasure the girl, he could smell her arousal peak.

"Godric...Godric." She moaned over and over again as she began to feel something build with in her.

"Just let go." He whispered to her.

A loud moan escaped from Winifred as her hips jerked up as she felt her first ever orgasm.

Godric looked down at her as she fell apart, she was beautiful and the way her chest fell with her laboured breathing made her even more beautiful.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him before kissing his neck and shoulder holding him to her.

"Can...can I touch you?" She asked into his shoulder.

Godric held on to her as he rolled them over so she landed on top of him. "You may do what you please." He said liking the feeling of her atop him.

She looked down at him as she sat on the top of his thighs, he was, as she said before, beautiful. She ran her hands over his chest before leaning down and kissing his tattoos. She continued down his chest till she reached a small hair tail of hair that disappeared into his pants, she looked up at him.

Godric nodded. "As I said do what you please."

She slipped off him and pulled off his pants realizing that he was not wearing anything beneath them and his sex was hard, he was larger then any others she had seen. She tentatively reached out and touched his thick, cock, wrapping a small hand around him.

Godric hissed at the contact, it had been so long since he had, had another person touch him.

She slowly pumped her hand over him and found herself enjoying that fact that she hand been the one to arouse him.

Godric's hand came down over hers and pulled it off of him and pulled her up to him capturing her mouth with his.

"I want you, will you allow me to have you?" He asked her as he pulled away.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

He rolled over on to her again so he was hovering over her his hips between her legs. "It will hurt but only for a moment." He told her.

She nodded. " I know."

He positioned himself at her entrance and in once quick but gentle thrust he broke past her barrier.

"Ahh!" She cried out softly and a tear escaped her eye.

Godric stilled himself in her allowing her to become accustom to him.

"I'm sorry but I promise you the pain will pass." He told her as he wiped the tear off her cheek.

The sat like that for a minute unmoved looking in to each others eyes.

She wiggled her hips little. "You can move." She told him as the pain dulled after his initial thrust.

Godric rested his forearms on either side of her head and began to thrust slowly in and out of her. He could not remember the last time sex had felt his good, she was so wet, tight, warm and so pure his inner animal was happy he had been the first to enter her.

After several thrusts Winifred no longer felt pain, his every thrust seemed to make her feel good and she felt the building with in herself again.

"Oh Godric." She moaned as he seemed to brush a stop in her that made her toes curl.

Godrics' thrusts became faster and more harder, he could not get enough of the feel of her heat around him.

Her hands came up clawing at his forearms as she writhed beneath him in pleasure.

Godric looked down at her neck before burring his face in to it, he thrust faster as he sunk his fangs in to her flesh, groaning at the taste of her sweet blood.

Winifred gasped as he bit her and a moment later screamed out his name clinging to his as she orgasmed for the second time.

The vampire thrust only a hand full more times before finding his own release and finished drinking from her pulling his fangs from her and licking her wound clean.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "Thank you."

Godric smiled and rolled off her laying on his back and pulling her to him holding her closely. "It is I how should be thanking you for giving me such a gift."

TBC...

OK SO LET ME KNOW ABOUT THE SEX SEEN B/C I DO KNOW IF I LIKED IT OR NOT SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry**__** for the long delay I have been so so so busy and have had NO time to write hope you enjoy.**_

**XXXX**

As the lay in the afterglow of there lovemaking, Winifred's head atop Godric's chest her hand tracing patterns on his exposed skin mindlessly, and his hand idly playing with a peice of her now even more messy hair they both felt the peaceful, Winifred for the first time since her mothers death and Godric for the first time since he had left his child, Eric.

He was surprised that they had made love, she had giving him her trust so completely and he would do his best not to betray her.

Godric looked down at her and silently thanked whatever god was out there for bringing him such a gift as the girl that lay with him; he knew that he did nothing to deserved such a gift, after all the blood he had spilt in his life, but he was thankful none the less.

He noted that her breath was not even and she showed no signs of being awake, he gently moved her off his chest and lay her down on the pillows before slipping out the the bed silently and pulling the duvet over her. Godric did not want to leave her but the work of a Sheriff was never done and he had matters to attend to before the night was done; he dressed at vampiric speed and was out of his rooms and down stairs in a matter of minutes.

In the common area of the nest he found Isobel, Hugo and Stan amongst other vampires and their humans.

"Good evening, Stan, Isobel, Hugo." He greeted before taking a seat on one of the many sofas that adorned the common area.

"Good evening, Godric." Isobel smiled at him a knowing smile; Godric new that his activists with Winifred would not go unnoticed by the occupants of his nest, they could most likely hear what had gone one between them and also smell it on him.

Stan smirked. "Fucked your little pet did you, Godric." Isobel shook her head knowing that Godric would not react kindly to that comment.

Godric was in front of Stan in seconds his hand around the other vampires throat. "Not only am I your elder, I am your Sheriff, you will not speak of matters that do not concern you, nor will you speak of Winifred as if she where below you, as I stated last night you will show her the same respect you show me Stan, do you understand underling?" Godric said looking at the younger vampire.

Stan looked as though he wanted to hit Godric but simply replied. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Godric let go of his neck and stepped away. "Now leave I do not wish to see you for the rest of the evening." He dismissed and in a blink Stan was out of the room.

"One of these days he is going to anger the wrong vampire and he will meet the true death." Isobel commented.

"I have no doubt, I find even myself growing tired of his actions and his insubordination." He replied.

Isobel simply smiled. "All the paper work for the Queen has been attended to the papers are in your study." She effectively changed the subject.

Godric nodded. "Thank you, Isobel. I was informed that there are two vampires that are requesting a meeting with me?"

"Yes, Damon and Alexander, they are here in the nest tonight if you would like to see them now." She informed him standing.

"Yes please escort them to the meeting room at once." Godric said turning and walking toward said meeting room.

Godric entered the room and and too a seat behind the large cherry wood desk that had two chairs in front of it; the room was used for all business that he did not want attended to in his private rooms, and he knew now that he had Winifred with him he would not be have many meetings if any in his rooms.

Isobel walked in a few moments later with the two vampires in toe.

"Godric this is Demon," She motioned to the blond, "And this is Alexander." She motioned to the other dark haired vampire.

"Please sit." It would seem like a request to most but it was an order. "Isobel, thank you and please see to it that some dinner is brought up for my guest." He gave her a telling look one saying please make sure she is fed.

"Of course Sheriff." She said before turning and making her way out of the room closing the door behind her.

Godric turned to the two vampires. "Please tell me why you requested this meeting?"

They looked at one another before the dark haired vampire spoke, "We wish to take up residence in Dallas and would like to make a formal request Sheriff"

Godric looked to the clearly dominate vampire. "Why do you wish to live in Dallas?"

Alexander looked to the light haired vampire and nodded.

"Sir, Dallas was my home before I was changed 20 years ago, I have not been back since but wish to revisit where I lived when I was human, Dallas has always been my true home." Demon told him.

"That is why you wish to live in Dallas, but why do you Alexander?" Godric asked.

"Because the man I love calls this home and I wish to make it home as well." Alexander answered looking over at the other vampire with a loving expressing.

Godric thought for a moment before nodded. "I shall allow you to reside in Dallas but be warded any human deaths at you hands will result in a severe punishment, I will not tolerate senseless death in my area, am I understood?"

"Yes Sheriff." They spoke at the same time.

"Good. You are free to go and do not forget my warning, it is not to be taken lightly."

The both stood and inclined their heads to him. "We won't, thanks you, Sheriff." Alexander replied before he and the other vampire left the office.

XXX

Isobel walked up to Godric's rooms with a tray of food from the kitchen, some chicken, vegetables and mashed potato, she knocked on the door.

It was a few moments later that the door opened and Winifred opened the door in a bath robe, with hair that Isobel would only describe as sex hair.

"Hello little one, Godric had some business to attend to and asked me to make use you go something to eat." Isobel smiled at the human girl.

TBC

Isabel and Winifred bonding in next chappy please _**R&R**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you, please come in." Winifred smiled back at Isobel and opened the door more letting the pretty vampire in to Godric's suit.

Isobel walked in to her Sheriffs rooms and set the tray down on the coffee table as the girl shut the door; she sat down on the sofa patting the seat beside her inviting the young girl to sit with her.

Winifred took the seat beside Isobel. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear as anything you like." She smiled at the child that had bewitched her old friend.

"Why did you thank me the day Godric brought me here?" She asked before taking a sip of the open Diet Pepsi that was sitting on the coffee table.

Isobel thought for a moment before answering truthfully. "Because you brought him back to us, Godric had been drifting from us for a long time and I feared he would leave us but you dear girl managed in very little time to give Godric something to live for, a reason to rise every night, he actually seemed happy when he came back to the nest after meeting you, there was a light in his eyes that had been gone for so long."

Winifred looked shocked. "I did that?"

Isobel chuckled softly. "Yes, you did. You have made him happy and I am beyond grateful for that; Godric has been one of my closest friends for years and to see him so unhappy and distant broke my heart."

Winifred smiled brightly. "I'm glad I could help but he helped me to, he has made me happier then I have been in a very long time, I don't know what would have happened had I not met him that night"

"Well then it's settled, you saved one another." She stated.

Winifred nodded.

"Now as for want I wanted to ask you when I came up here, I noticed you did not have many belongings. " Winifred looked ashamed. " Nothing to be ashamed of dear girl, I was just making and observation not judging you but I was wonder if you wanted to go shopping with me; it has been years since I have had the pleasure of a shopping companion." Isobel felt sad for the child having so little and knew that what ever had happened to her in the past was probably not the most pleasant.

Winifred was touched by Isobel's offer, she had not beed shopping since before her mother passed, but saddened that she could not accept. "I'm sorry Isobel but I can't."

"You can, little one." Godric's voice floated in to the room and Winifred jumped at the sound, Isobel being a vampire had noticed his presents the second he enter the suit but the girl was no vampire.

"You scared me." She said with a hand on her chest.

Godric walked over to the two woman. "Sorry, I forget you do not hear as well as we do." He looked down at her with apologetic eyes.

"Isobel, Winifred will met you down stairs in a half an hour for your little shopping trip." Godric told his second in command.

Isobel smiled. "Wonderful, I will see you then." She told Winifred, standing and leaving the room before the girl could reply.

Godric took a seat next to Winifred taking one of her hands in his and kissing the back of it. "I am truly sorry I was not with you when woke, I would have been but my duty's called."

She blushed. "It's fine, I am happy you are here now."

"As am I. You need to eat before you go shopping with Isobel, little one." He told her motioning to the food Isobel had brought.

She shook her head. " I can't go shopping with Isobel, Godric."

He looked at her. " Do you not like Isobel?" He hoped that was not the case, he would like the two women he cared for to get along.

"No, no she is very nice, it's not that."

"Then what is the problem child?" He asked.

Winifred looked at her hands." I...I don't have money to spend shopping." She whispered softly not looking up at him

Once again something he had so little thought for was the thing Winifred thought too much about. "Oh Fred, what did I tell you when I ask you to come here with me? That I would take care of you and you would want for nothing." He stood walking and made his way to his study before coming back with something small in his hands.

"Godric you have given me more then enough, I don't need anything more." She told him as he sat back down beside her.

He smile at his little human. " You may not need more but I want you to have the things you want, so please eat, take this and shop with Isobel." He said handing her an American Express Black card, with his name on it.

She looked at the card in shock before trying to hand it back to him. "Godric I can't take this."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Yes, you can. I care for you and it would make me happy for you to have more then the few belongings you have. Please child allow me to do this for you." he said his lips only inches from hers.

She bit her lip looking in to his eyes and nodded. "I promise I won't spend much." She told him.

He laughed and pulled back. "I expect you to buy what you want and not care for the cost because I care not, I have more then enough money, more then I could spend if I live for another thousand years."

"Ok." She whispered before he captured her lips again this time in a more passionate kiss.

Godric let his tongue run along her lips before she opened her mouth to him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as his tongue fought with her; he pulled away a few moments later resting his forehead against her.

He smiled at her. "Now eat little one, I can hear you stomach growling."

She laughed pulling way. "I guess I should, Isobel will be waiting for me soon."

Godric moved the tray of food closer the the edge of the table for her.

TBC

R&R PEOPLE OF I WANT ME TO KEEP WRITTING REVIEWS FUEL ME!


	17. Chapter 17

Winifred finished half of the food unable to eat another bite even though she knew that Godric wished she would, she looked over at the vampire and smiled softly as she pushed the tray away from the edge of the table.

"Time to shop." She said with an awkward laugh.

Godric grinned at her and stood, holding out a hand to help her up, she took it and he pulled her up, his lips were on hers in a quick kiss before pulling back and pulling her toward the door.

"I want you to feel free to buy everything you want, don't think about the cost, remember I truly care not." Godric told her as he walked her down to the lobby to find a waiting Isobel.

"I am so glad you are joining me." Isobel smiled widely at the pair as they came to a stop in front of her.

"Me too." Winifred smiled back at the woman.

Godric looked between the two main women in his life, the only two women he truly cared for, glad that the two seemed to be getting along.

"I shall see you two later, have fun."

"We will, see you later Godric." With that Winifred and Isobel walked out the do to a waiting town car.

Isobel walked over and opened the back door. "Get in."

Winifred slipped into the back set and Isobel slid in beside her and closed the door, the car pulled away the moment the pair was in the car.

"So what all do you think you're going to get today." Isobel asked turning to her.

Winifred shrugged and smiled. "I don't know, I haven't really been shopping for a long time, well unless you could the strip club close..." Winifred trailed off realizing that she had let her former job slip.

Isobel looked surprised by the information.

"I..I wasn't a stripper..I was a waitress, I kept my cloths on I swear." Winifred looked away from Isobel and out the window.

Isobel touched the girls shoulder and turned her so she faced her. "Winifred, child, I believe you I do; you are not the type of person to take your cloths off for money this I know."

The pair arrived at a large shopping complex in the down town, both got of of the car and walked in.

Isobel looped her arm through Winifred and smiled pulling the girl toward the first store in the mall called Hot Tropic.

"Hmm this stuff looks more your age then mine, you would look lovely in any of this." Isobel told her looking at the racks of clothing.

"They are pretty and I think you could pull off this stuff, I mean you are beautiful." Winifred replied smiling at the vampire.

Isobel laughed. "You are sweet now start looking and trying things on." She urged her.

Winifred looked at a cute red dress on a rack beside her but she glanced down at the 80 dollar price tag, she really didn't feel right spending that much on a dress.

"Godric would not want you even looking at the tag." Isobel told her.

"I know but it's just a dress I don't really need it."

"Do you want Godric to be happy?" Winifred nodded, "and Godric wants you happy it makes him happy for you to be happy so try for Godric to ignore the cost.

"I'll try it on." She told Isobel.

After that conversation and Winifred began to try on more and actually buying things, Winifred and Isobel talked and got to know one another as they shopped, it was hours later and thousands of dollars later that Isobel and Winifred walked out of the mall with arms full of shopping bags.

"I don't think I have had this much fun shopping since my mum was alive." Winifred told Isobel.

"I am very glad you enjoyed this, I have missed having a shopping companion."

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: It his been a long time since I have updated this fic, my only excuse is that my real life has been getting in the way of my writing, problem after problem keep on coming up and life seems to be kicking the shit out of me as of late but I am trying to look on the positive side and moving forward with my life. So I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and do please forgive my long absence from writing.

XOXO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXx

Winifred and Isabel headed back to the Nest, both women happy about their shopping trip, Winifred very happy that Isabel and herself got along so well she was glad for the first time in a long time in fact the first time since her mother had passed away that she had actually had nice, new, cloths and accessories to wear.

The pair arrived at the Nest 25 minutes both woman got out of the car and grabbed the shopping bags Isabel and Winifred walked in to the Nest smiling to the nines, happy to have shopped and got to know one another.

Isabel walked Winifred to the door of Godric's rooms. "I had a wonderful time Winifred and I do so hope that we can do this again and spend more time with one another in the future."

The human girl smiled at the vampire and gave the woman a small hug. "Me too, Isabel, me too."

"Good night child sleep well."Isabel replied before heading off in search of her own rooms.

Winifred turned and walked in to Godric's rooms, to find him sitting on the sofa reading some paperwork.

"How was your shopping trip?" Godric asked as she walked in to his rooms.

Winifred smiled at him and set her bags down beside the sofa and sank down beside the old vampire. "I had more fun then I have had in a while, thank you, Godric." She told him shyly.

He smiled back at her. "I am very glad that you had a good time."

Winifred looked down at the shopping bags. "Do you want to see what I got?" She asked shyly.

Godric nodded. "I would love to."

The girl smiled once again and picked up her bags and began to pull cloths out of them, holding up the clothing to Godric as he looked on as she showed him piece after piece of clothing, jewellery and shoes, as she chapped happily about what she had bought.

"What's that bag?" He asked, pointing the two bags that Winifred had not shown him what was in the bags both of which of baring the VS on the bags.

Winifred turned a pink color and looked toward the bags. "There under things and stuff." She mumbled.

TBC...


End file.
